Recently, there have been numerous developments in digital camera technology. One such development is the further miniaturization of optical and mechanical parts to the millimeter and sub millimeter dimensions. The shrinkage in the moving parts of cameras has allowed the implementation of modern digital camera and optical technology into a broader range of devices. These devices are also constantly being designed and constructed into smaller and smaller form factor embodiments. For example, commercially available personal electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wrist and/or pocket watches include a miniature digital camera. Moreover, larger form factor devices are also packed with additional features. For example, a typical video camcorder often has an entire digital camera for “still” photography built into the camcorder device along with the mechanisms and circuitry for motion video recording.
Typically, however, modern digital camera implementations suffer from a variety of constraints. Some of these constraints include cost, size, features, and complexity. For instance, with a reduction in size typically comes an increase in cost, a reduction in features and/or an increase in complexity.